NCISLA : 1 : Une St Valentin sous couverture
by Ficandbones
Summary: Une mission sous couverture compromet la St Valentin de Deeks et Kensi...


Bonjour à vous !

Voici ma première One sur NCIS : Los Angeles. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Je remercie Oyster27 qui m'a poussé à écrire cette One, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'écrire une autre fiction que sur la série Bones, mais, elle m'a conseillé d'essayer et je dois avouer que je suis plutôt satisfaite. Donc merci à toi :)

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour le plaisir..._

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

En ce jour de St Valentin, Hetty avait permit à ses agents de rentrer un peu plus tôt afin de retrouver leur moitié. Sam avait prévu de faire une petite soirée avec sa femme avec un cinéma et un diner au restaurant tandis que Callen avait prévu une petite escapade avec Joëlle.

Deeks et Kensi, eux n'avaient rien de prévu ce soir. Aucun des deux n'avait eu le courage de demander à l'autre pour passer la soirée avec. Pas qu'ils n'en n'avaient pas envie, bien au contraire, ils en mourraient d'envie l'un comme l'autre mais ils n'avaient pas envie de se voir essuyer un refus.

Ils avaient donc prévu chacun de leur côté une soirée film pour Kensi et Deeks avait décidé de regarder des rediffusions d'une émission sur le surf qu'il avait manqué à la suite d'une enquête qui s'était prolongée dans la soirée.

**OoOoOoO**

Alors que Kensi allait commencer son second film de la soirée et à plus de vingt-deux heures, elle reçu un appel d'Hetty, elle y décrocha rapidement avec un soupire :

\- Mademoiselle Blye, je suis désolée de vous déranger alors que je vous ai donné votre journée mais il me semble que vous n'avez rien de prévu ?

\- Non, Hetty. Je n'ai rien de prévu, déclara Kensi déçue d'être interrompus lors de son film.

\- Dans ce cas, tant mieux. Nous avons une nouvelle affaire, je vous en dirais plus lorsque vous serez arrivé l'OPS, allez chercher votre partenaire, il vous attend.

\- Nous serons là dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Après qu'Hetty l'eut remercié, elle raccrocha. Kensi se tourna vers son canapé, des chips et des cannettes de Dr Pepper traînaient résultat de sa soirée St Valentin seule et écourtée. L'agent du NCIS alla dans sa chambre récupérer des vêtements et s'habilla pour enfin prendre son véhicule afin rejoindre son partenaire chez lui.

**OoOoOoO**

Deeks attendait sa partenaire devant chez lui, il était déjà prêt et quand Kensi s'approcha avec sa voiture, elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air énervé. Elle ouvrit la portière, son partenaire s'installa dans le véhicule avec un soupir d'agacement.

\- Je n'en reviens pas, dit-il. Hetty nous donne notre soirée, je profite de cette soirée pour rattraper mon retard dans mon émission et puis voilà qu'elle nous rappelle !

\- Parle pour toi ! J'étais occupée à regarder…

\- Stop, l'interrompis Deeks, je suis sûr que tu regardais Titanic. Tu ne l'as pas déjà regardé une centaine de fois ? Tu ne peux pas regarder autre chose ?

\- Toi, tu ne peux pas regarder autre chose que tes émissions sur le surf ?

\- Touché.

**OoOoOoO**

Les deux partenaires entrèrent dans l'OPS et allèrent directement vers le bureau d'Hetty.

\- Assez-vous, je vous en prie, déclara Hetty en leur montrant les chaises face à son bureau.

\- Où sont Callen et Sam ? Questionna Kensi après qu'elle se soit assise.

\- Occupés avec leur conjoint, j'imagine.

Ils regardèrent Hetty avec un regard interrogateur, c'est vrai qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Sam et Callen étaient occupés de profiter d'une soirée en bonne compagnie tandis qu'eux devaient travailler ? Mais elle ne leur avait pourtant pas donné leur soirée quelques heures auparavant ?

\- Je n'ai besoin que de deux personnes pour cette mission, reprit-elle. Puisque vous ne faisiez rien ce soir, je me suis dit que vous seriez content de travailler.

\- A vrai dire, contra Deeks, nous étions occupés de faire quelque chose. Kensi regardait une énième fois Titanic et moi je regardais…

\- Mais vous étiez seuls, coupa Hetty. Soyez heureux que cette mission soit tombée : au lieu d'être seuls en ce jour d'Amour, vous serez à deux.

Les deux partenaires se jetèrent un coup d'œil gêné. Après quelques secondes sans un mot, Kensi brisa le silence :

\- En quoi consiste notre mission ?

\- Eh bien, nous avons reçu un message de l'un de nos informateurs. Apparemment, il y aura une très grande arrivée de drogue dans une petite maison dans la banlieue de Los Angeles. Selon l'informateur en question, elle serait sur place dans la nuit peut-être entre trois heures et cinq heures du matin. Nous n'allons pas vous demander de les arrêter seul, bien sûr. Par contre, quand ils seront sur place, il sera nécessaire d'attendre quelques instants pour qu'ils mettent tout en place puis, nous les interpellerons ensuite.

Hetty leur expliqua qu'ils allaient s'installer dans la maison en face de celle qui était visée. Qu'ils auront tout le matériel à leur disposition pour surveiller la maison et que si il y avait le moindre problème une équipe se tenait prête pour les aider. Elle leur donna une dizaine de minutes pour qu'ils se préparent.

**OoOoOoO**

Vers deux heures trente du matin…

Kensi et Deeks étaient installés auprès de l'une des fenêtres du premier étage, à tour de rôle ils regardaient dehors pour voir si une voiture, une personne ou tout événement bizarre arrive.

\- Mon Dieu, je m'ennuie ! Déclara Deeks dans un soupir. Tu parles d'une St Valentin ! Surveiller des personnes qui doivent arriver dans… deux heures et demie ? Je dois avouer que j'aurais préféré regarder Titanic avec toi !

Kensi lui envoya un coup dans l'épaule.

\- Aïe ! Tu n'étais pas obligée de mettre toute cette force dans ce coup !

\- La St Valentin, c'est une journée d'Amour, on est d'accord ? se défendit Kensi. Il me semble que Titanic reste un film d'amour ? Alors dis-moi pourquoi je ne pourrais pas regarder un film d'AMOUR le jour de l'AMOUR ?

Deeks réfléchit à la question et c'est vrai, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Après tout, elle avait raison sur ce qu'elle disait…

\- La fin n'est pas aussi romantique que ça, essaya de se défendre Deeks.

\- Pas romantique ? Demanda Kensi en haussant la voix. Pas romantique ? Tu te moques de moi ? Il meurt pour elle ! C'est ça l'Amour avec un grand « A » quand tu es prêt à mourir pour la personne que tu aimes. Quand tu es prêt à donner de ta personne pour que celle à qui tu tiennes le plus vive même si ce sera sans toi.

\- Je résume donc : si je suis prêt à mourir pour toi, si je suis prêt à te donner ma vie pour que tu puisses vive même sans moi, c'est que je suis romantique ? C'est que c'est l'Amour avec un grand « A » comme tu dis ?

Kensi le regarda, il venait de toucher du doigt quelque chose d'important. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre et qu'est-ce qu'elle devrait lui répondre en faite ? Elle préféra détourner ses yeux vers la fenêtre et elle répondit dans un soupir :

\- Ce n'est qu'un film.

\- Tiré de faits réels, contra Deeks.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la petite pièce qui leur servait de salle de surveillance. Après une dizaine de minutes de silence où chacun d'eux réfléchissaient à l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir, Deeks le rompit.

\- Kensi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Deeks, demanda-t-elle sans bouger son visage de la maison d'en face.

\- Raconte-moi ta plus belle St Valentin ?

\- Je n'ai pas de plus belle St Valentin, je n'aime pas la St Valentin.

Deeks la regardait avec de gros yeux, il savait qu'elle mentait.

\- Arrête de mentir, Kens'. Toutes les filles aiment la St Valentin. Vous aimez que l'on pense à vous en ce jour. Que l'on réserve un bon restaurant où vous pourriez mettre votre plus belle tenue. Que notre regard ce pose sur vous comme au premier jour de notre rencontre où vous voyez nos yeux briller d'un grand amour. Je sais que tu fais partie de ces filles qui aiment que leur amoureux arrive chez elle et leur offre un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges. Que tu aimes t'accrocher au bras de ton partenaire le soir pour une petite balade au clair de lune, que tu aimes quand il t'embrasse dans le cou, tu aimes toutes ces petites choses là, Kensi. Tu ne me diras pas le contraire. Tu es une fille qui aime le romantisme même si tu essaies de le cacher sous tes faux airs de garçon. Je sais que tu fais attention à tous ces petits détails.

Kensi ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, elle ne sût quoi dire. Il avait réussi à mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qu'elle essayait désespérément de cacher. Elle ne le cachait pas par honte, loin de là même. Elle le cachait tout simplement parce qu'elle était dans un métier d'homme, dans un métier où il fallait montrer que tu étais forte pour rester en vie et non montrer tes faiblesses.

\- Je dois avouer que tu as raison, admit Kensi ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait dire d'autre.

\- As-tu déjà eu ce genre de soirée Kensi ?

\- Tu veux dire une soirée romantique comme tu viens de m'expliquer ? Une soirée avec de magnifiques tenues, d'un bon restaurant, d'un bouquet de roses rouges, d'une ballade au clair de lune et compagnie ? (Deeks acquiesça) Non.

\- Même pas Jack ?

\- Même pas Jack, confirma Kensi. Il n'était pas très St Valentin…

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce, cependant Deeks le brisa rapidement.

\- Demain soir… commença-t-il.

\- Quoi demain soir ?

\- Je vais te montrer ce qu'est une soirée romantique, celle que tu aimes. Je viendrais te chercher dans un smoking tandis que tu auras enfilée ta plus belle robe. Je t'offrirais un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges, le plus beau que tu n'ais jamais vu. Nous irons dans un bon restaurant au bord de la plage pour finir la soirée les pieds dans l'eau où nous ferons une balade au clair de lune. Je te montrerais ce que c'est une soirée romantique comme celle que tu devrais avoir pour chaque St Valentin.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas.

Kensi était toute rouge, elle fuyait constamment le visage de son partenaire qui pourtant la regardait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait encore une fois dire, ce soir, elle était comme démunie de toutes ses capacités cérébrales. Ils n'étaient pas ici pour parler de St Valentin, de romantisme ou même de soirée, ils étaient ici pour surveiller une arrivée de drogue. Une arrivée de drogue qui avait déjà plus d'une heure de retard.

\- Tu ne peux tout de même pas refuser ma proposition.

Kensi le regarda, il avait l'air sérieux et déçu. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir, en faite, elle mourrait même d'envie d'accepter. Mais quand était-il du après ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait après le restaurant lorsqu'ils seront au bord de l'eau ? Se prendraient-ils la main ? Iraient-ils jusqu'à s'embrasser ? Bien sûr, dans la situation actuelle, elle l'aurait bien fait. Oui, elle l'aurait bien embrassé dans cette petite pièce mais elle se retient de le faire. Ce n'était pas le lieu, pas le moment et surtout ils n'étaient que partenaire et ils ne pouvaient pas franchir cette ligne invisible qui empêcher des partenaires de sortir ensemble.

Mais même avec tous les avertissements que sa raison lui faisait entendre, elle écouta son cœur :

\- A quelle heure ?

\- Tu veux dire que c'est « oui » ? Que tu te feras belle demain pour moi ? Demanda sérieusement Deeks pensant qu'il venait de rêver sa réponse.

\- Oui, c'est un « oui ». Oui, je me ferais belle pour toi, lui confirma-t-elle.

Deeks s'approcha de sa partenaire, il l'embrassa sur la joue, tellement heureux qu'elle accepte ce rendez-vous.

\- Je viendrais te chercher vers dix-neuf heures dans ce cas, répondit Deeks à sa question avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

**OoOoOoO**

Kensi commençait à en avoir marre de rester assise sur sa chaise, elle se leva et fit quelques étirements.

\- Il est bientôt huit heures, déclara-t-elle. La livraison était prévue entre trois heures et cinq heures du matin, il faudrait peut-être qu'Hetty fasse attention aux informations que ses indics lui donnent.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? Demanda Deeks. Nous n'allons pas encore rester deux heures ici, je meurs d'envie de retrouver mon lit, je suis tellement fatigué. Ils ne viendront plus maintenant, il est trop tard.

Kensi et Deeks décidèrent d'attendre encore une demie heure puis ils retourneront à l'OPS.

**OoOoOoO**

Un peu plus de huit heures et demie du matin.

Les deux partenaires arrivèrent exténués par leur nuit de planque qui au final n'avait servie à rien. Ils allèrent voir Hetty qui était à son bureau occupée comme à son habitude de boire une tasse de thé.

\- Nous avons veillé la maison jusqu'à huit heures du matin, Hetty. Il n'y a personne qui est venu.

\- Etes-vous bien sûr d'être resté attentif tout au long de la nuit, demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Oui, nous l'avons été. Enfin, comme nous pouvons l'être lorsque l'on fait une nuit blanche non prévue après une journée de travail, répondit Deeks.

\- Rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous. Vous avez votre journée, nous nous reverrons demain.

Ils ne se firent pas prier, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie tel deux robots. Ils prirent leurs affaires et rencontrèrent les deux autres membres de leur équipe qui allaient commencer leur journée de travail.

\- Dis-donc vous deux, vous avez dû passer une très bonne St Valentin au vu de votre tête, rigola Sam.

\- Vous avez au moins dormi ? Demanda Callen sur le même ton.

\- Ahah, très drôle. Figurez-vous que pendant que vous étiez occupés à faire on ne sait pas quoi –et on ne veut pas le savoir- nous étions en mission, se défendit Deeks.

Ils n'attendirent pas de réponse de la part de Callen ou de Sam et ils partirent.

Les deux partenaires se regardèrent avec un regard interrogateur, ils allèrent voir la seule personne qui pourrait répondre à leur question : Hetty.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de mission ? Demanda Callen sans même un bonjour.

\- De quelle mission parlez-vous, Monsieur Callen.

\- De celle qui a eu lieu cette nuit avec Deeks et Kensi.

\- Je ne vois pas de quelle mission vous voulez parler, répondit Hetty avec un immense sourire.

* * *

Voilà cette One, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et peut-être que j'en ferais une nouvelle...

Bon weekend :0)


End file.
